


Divide

by tianaluthien



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianaluthien/pseuds/tianaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of Celeborn & Galadriel. For the "Fractured Valentine's Day Challenge" on the old HASA listserv and the "Anti-Valentine's Quickie Challenge" on henneth-annun.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide

Though Lórien was fading the life of the Eldar still ran within her veins – and now she trembled, quivered, with the despair and anger of the ring-bearer.  
  


*

Celeborn stood silent, one long hand resting on a tree, watching as Galadriel disappeared into the shadows. Once more she had asked and once more he had refused to yield. He felt no yearning for the Sea, for a land left behind; he yet loved this Middle-earth.  
  
He would watch her walk away, he would feel her despair – he would feel his own. He would wake in the night and know that she was gone, know that half his soul was missing.  
  
But he would not yet cross the Sundering Sea.  
  
  


~*~


End file.
